Power tools have been produced from metal castings. Bandsaws are known for example where the casting mounts drive, implement and support components and have attached thereto a control switch. The cost of production is high and the control switches used can be accidentally operated in an incorrect manner. The casting can not be integrated easily with the other components in an esthetic compact manner without appreciable costs. The castings used are suited only for a single type of tool.
It is the object of the invention to provide power tools improved in any one or more of the above aspects.